


Crimson Passion

by angrywindex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywindex/pseuds/angrywindex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot I wanted to write... Zombie AU where they do the do.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Passion

Tension..

So very much tension these days.

One day you were waking up on a Monday morning. Drinking coffee and getting ready to hit up work for the day. Only to be greeted by something else entirely. 

People becoming sick, dying and coming back only to tear your throat apart and devour you. The world contaminated by the dead. Survivor’s doing their very best to stay alive and fight for their lives. Some it seemed so hopeless, leading to suicide.

Many people died every second of every day.

One man in particular did not have much to loose. For he had nothing to worry about, though enjoyed being alive. The only thing he feared was to become one of them.

Levi, age 25, a former school teacher.

He spent a year fending on himself. Nobody with him and nobody to hold him down, however…..

By age 27, he met a young woman. She looked just the same as him. Nothing much to loose and wanted to be alive. Fighting and living.

The two of them hooked together quickly, causing the two of them to stick together. It was just them two, nobody else.

This women was named Mikasa, age 19. A former high school student. Didn’t even get to finish the last year of high school. Never had a boyfriend or a first kiss. She had nobody, not even a family of any kind.

In time, the two bonded in a relationship, moving slow. They fought the dead, ate, talked, laughed, cuddled, kissed and even slept together, sharing blankets was best rather then sleeping separate. Over time, 4 months later, they kissed and it got out of control…

Must of been the tension…

Their lips connected in heated passion. He was pushed back on his bed while she had topped him. Pushing him down on their bed. Their eyes never leaving each other.

Mikasa pulled his pants down, along with his boxer briefs. Leaning down she took him in. He watched as she bobbed her head up and down as she stroked his cock with her hand. Her moist and warm mouth coating him, he sighed in pleasure as he laid there and watched. His cock becoming hard in the process. Levi grabbed strands of her hair and gently played with them. This lasted five minutes, her teasing his cock.

"That’s enough." Levi told her.

Mikasa had stopped, removing her mouth and Levi was greeted by the cool air against his cock. He sat up, taking his shirt off. She as well did the same, both of them stripping their clothes off, even kissing during the process.

Once the two were naked, revealed to each other, they sent each other flirty comments. Levi pushed her on her back, leaning down between her legs, he too went down on her. His tongue now licking her vagina. He could hear her moan softly, nothing but enjoyable pleasure coming from those fine lips of hers.

He licked all around then licked his own finger and stuck it inside her entrance slowly, sliding it in. Mikasa let out a surprised small gasp but that was just the pleasure talking. He knew that for sure.

He slid his finger back and forth slowly at first, still licking her down. He then entered a second finger and she moaned with pleasure once more. Even begging for more. He did so, thrusting his two fingers back and forth with a fast pace. Sounds emitting from her vagina, she was wet, so very wet. Levi found that sexy and a major turn on. Listening to those beautiful sounds as he watched her body move. Her hand coming up and foundling his hair. 

Mikasa was unaware just how good that felt to him, Levi enjoyed his hair to be touched. But only by her…

He listened to her moans and when she came, he could tell by her body movements and moans. Even the way the inside of her body moved.

Taking the fingers out, he licked them clean before her. They were lost in lust and Levi was ready for the next step and so was she. 

"Fuck me Levi.." She told him.

They did not have protection, however…. Levi wasn’t stupid. He knew how to prevent himself from releasing.

He spread her legs and he positioned himself and began entering her slowly. Groaning in pleasure the more he entered her tight, warm and wet entrance. Mikasa was shouting in pleasure, face heated with pink but she loved it, wanted more. Levi could see it in her eyes.

She even took her hand and fondled herself. Cupping her boobs and squeezing them. Levi let himself adjust within her and in moments, he began to thrust with ease. It felt so good to do this, it made him feel even more alive then ever.

They began kissing once more, Levi even took over her chest, foundling her boobs. Mikasa ended up foundling her vagina, just above where Levi had been fucking her. Moaning within their heated kiss. Mouths opening and tongues battling. Neither of them won because they matched. They were both dominant in their own special ways.

Levi did speed up really fast from time to time, allowing her to orgasm many times. He knew she was feeling good, and he did as well. They both felt so alive. Moaning to each other and touching each others bodies. Names being called out and love confessions spilling. They were in love, so very deeply in love but also with lust. They craved each other so much and would do anything to please the other.

And one final time, Mikasa came and he pulled out, allowing her to suck him off one more time, soon cumming in her mouth and she took it all in.

And since that day, they did this every week. It was fun and felt good. It also released so much tension from the horrors that lay on humanity.


End file.
